10 Years Later
by SilverSongtress
Summary: "It was always you" IchiRuki one-shot


10 Years Later

"YO", Ichigo called to Rukia.  
"Hey," she called back.

They were at Ichigo's house to watch Chad's big fight. And the entire gang was there. Including Rukia, and her husband, Renji.  
Her husband Renji.  
 _Wait, what?_ Thought Ichigo.

There were all talking as if things were normal, and Ichigo was so confused that it hurt.  
He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but instead, the words "Orihime, have you seen Kazui around?" came out. _Who the hell is Kazui?_  
Orihime poked her head out of the kitchen to reply. She was saying words but all Ichigo could think of was why Orihime was in his kitchen wearing an apron, like she was his wife.  
 _No, I didn't marry Orihime._

Rukia and Renji were talking now. Renji, her husband.  
Renji, her husband.  
Orihime his wife.  
 _No, that's not right!  
_ Panic struck Ichigo. He needed to know what was going. But instead his body was going along with the movements of everyone else, and his words betrayed his thoughts.  
Renji, her husband.  
Orihime, his wife.  
 _What?_

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open. He reached out until his hands found her, and pulled her close, her back to his chest, melding her small frame to him. Relief ran through his veins.  
Just a dream then. He took in a deep breath, her lavender scent filled his nostrils. He let out a sigh of contentment.  
"What, Ichigo?" came Rukia's voice, thick with sleep.  
Ichigo smiled against her. Rukia was a light sleeper; he knew she would wake up.  
"Nothing."  
"If were 'nothing,' why were you making such a fuss?" she said, irritation deep in her voice, but she put her hand on his, like she did whenever he was upset.  
Ichigo laughed a little. Trust Rukia to call this 'a fuss.'  
"Just a dream."  
She turned to face him now. His eyes were wide opened, staring into hers.  
"What did you dream?" she asked, her voice softer now, her hand on his chest.  
"Actually, it was more like a nightmare, come to think of it"  
"Ichigo-"  
"Okay, I dreamt I was married to Orihime." Even as he was saying it, it was weird and wrong.  
Rukia looked at him for a long time before she spoke.  
"Do you want to be married to Orihime?" her voice barely a whisper.  
He brought his up to her face and tucked her hair behind her ear. "You did hear me say 'nightmare,' right?"  
She smiled and turned her head to kiss his palm. He loved it when she did that.  
"Good, so I won't have you kick your ass."  
He kissed her forehead, and pulled her closer to him.  
"Wanna know what was worse?"  
She pulled her head back to look at him, her expression straight. "You mean there's something worse than my husband dreaming of being married to someone else?"  
"Nightmare, Rukia. Nightmare," he repeated. "In the drea-nightmare, you were married to Renji."  
At this, Rukia burst out laughing.  
"Rukia. It's not funny!"  
"I know. I know. But me and Renji?" she said between breaths. She had calmed down, and then burst out laughing again, much to Ichigo's annoyance.  
He let his hand drop from her side.  
"At this rate, you'll wake the kids up," he said, a little bit of hurt seeping through his voice.

Rukia had to take several breathes before she spoke again. "I'm sorry. Just the thought of it-"  
Ichigo snorted, "It didn't seem like that all those years ago. I really thought you were gonna pick him."  
Rukia put her hand on Ichigo's cheek, lightly rubbing her thumb against his skin, making his pulse go wild.  
His hand found its place on her waist.  
"There wasn't even a choice," she said, her voice soothing his soul. "It was always you, Ichigo. You know that."  
"Yeah, but-"  
"Then are you done being stupid?"  
He smiled at that. Only Rukia could simultaneously call him stupid and make him feel like the greatest man in the world. "Yeah."  
"Good." And with that she turned around, her back against his chest once again.  
She snuggled in until she got comfortable, her hand resting on his, like before.  
Ichigo placed a kiss on her shoulder, and she sighed with content. He was about to drift off to sleep, when Rukia spoke.  
"Ichigo?"  
"Mmh?"  
"I love you."  
"I love you, too, Rukia."


End file.
